Gail McLeod
|Last = |Appearances = 10 episodes (see below) |Actor = Michelle Forbes }} '''Gail McLeod '''is the Deputy Director of Finance for the State of Illinois, she is tasked with cutting the Chicago Fire Department's budget by 10%. She begins to target Firehouse 51 when Chief Boden makes it clear that he disagrees with her. She serves as a secondary antagonist in the first half of Season 2. History Gail shows up in the first episode to talk to Chief Boden and other chiefs from other firehouses. Boden disagrees with her immediately due to her complete lack of experience with what firefighters have to go through. McLeod asks Jeff Clarke to spy on Firehouse 51 for her, having promoted him so that he would do this and appealing to his respect for authority. (A Problem House) Jeff turned McLeod down but was accused of being the snitch as McLeod was still turning up when the firehouse broke minor rules and Otis suggested doing the cinnamon challenge. Mills worked out that Lieutenant Spellman -who was transferred over from the same firehouse as Jeff- was the snitch for McLeod and everyone in the firehouse wants him transferred. Benny Severide meets with McLeod, suggesting that Firehouse 51 wasn't the problem but rather their leader, Boden. (A Nuisance Call) She later gets a good early retirement for Boden, claiming that she'll save Firehouse 51 if he chooses the retirement package which he later accepts because he loves the house and will do anything to save it. She offers the new Chief position to Benny Severide, which he then accepts. (A Power Move) McLeod comes to the firehouse to boast about how her new system worked, even if they don't like it. The firehouse disagrees, as they faced massive issues which nearly resulted in the deaths of the Chief and Mills, due to repairs not being done and other firehouses being too far away. Following arguments between him and his son, Benny decides to turn down the position in order to return to his wife and sons. He passes a message on to Boden to tell him that it's his firehouse and in Boden's exit interview, he says that he's not going to be going anywhere and has changed his mind about the offer. (No Regrets) The firehouse respond to the call of a man in a trash compactor, which they then damage in order to rescue a man. McLeod used the damage done in order to justify shutting down Firehouse 51, coming to the firehouse to give everyone their new assignments. (You Will Hurt Him) After Gail decides to close 51, Peter talked Isabella, his girlfriend, into getting her new boss a Senator into helping save the firehouse. McLeod signs a contract to say that she no longer has the mandate to close down firehouses or else the information on her bonus of $200,000 for reducing the budget by 10% will be released as public information. She signs the forms, leaves, and isn't seen again. (Not Like This) Appearances Image Gallery gail_1.JPG gail_2.JPG Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters